


I Can't Tell Myself Not To Ride Along With You (Day Five - Forehead Kisses)

by swampslip



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cause I Said So, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Multiple times, Near Death Experiences, Non-Binary Jaskier, Other, barely, geralt saving jaskier's ass, kinda domestic, reckless endangerment of thy self because hot witcher will save you anyway, that's a joke but man the thought it funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: Things that have tried to murder Jaskier (according to Jaskier): A group of ruffians, Geralt, the husband of a woman hemighthave slept with, lightning, any puddle deeper than an inch, fire(in general), several creatures of varying size and ferocity, Geralt (again), a tree, and perhaps the whole forest while he thinks of it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I Can't Tell Myself Not To Ride Along With You (Day Five - Forehead Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Title referencing [The Night We Met by Lord Huron](https://open.spotify.com/track/0QZ5yyl6B6utIWkxeBDxQN?si=7t7pA7doTH21q8RL9F2AVw)  
> honest to god the show timeline confuses the fuck outta me so let's just say this is between their meeting and pre-yenn and they're just monster of the week-ing :))

“Jaskier,” Geralt says darkly as he pulls the younger away by the back of his stupid, fancy collar, “Do you have a death wish?”

“Well, no, not a _wish_ , just, perhaps, an absence of-”

Geralt jerks the fabric under his hand and starts to pull Jaskier away from the group of angry, offended men, ignoring their yelling and jeering. 

“Listen- Geralt,” Jaskier says, twisting in the older man’s grip to try and free himself, “Really, it was nothing seri-”

“Shut up.”

“… Fine,” Jaskier huffs and untwists himself so he can at least try and stumble along at the determined pace Geralt has set, “You know, I’m sure I would’ve gotten away-”

“ _Jaskier_.”

“Oh, _growling_ at me, alright,” Jaskier mutters, “Shutting up now.”

\--

“Geralt!” Jaskier says with equal amounts of anxiety and relief, “We really must stop meeting like this…” 

“What’s chasing you?” Geralt asks flatly as Jaskier comes through the brush and immediately hides behind his back. 

The older man frowns and turns his head to look down at Jaskier over his shoulder. 

“Uh- Not sure.”

“Human?” Geralt asks only for that question to become moot when a piercing howl sounds from deep in the treeline, forcing his gaze back to the woods, pupils nearly overcoming the yellow of his eyes. 

“Nope!” Jaskier whispers and his hand settles at the base of Geralt’s spine, curling into a strap in his armor, “No, I don’t think it is.”

Geralt’s brows twitch lightly, with want to furrow in confusion at the warmth that settles in him…

Jaskier… Trusting him, finding him safe compared to the other monster. 

Geralt tilts his head up and breathes in deeply. 

“It’s just a wolf,” Geralt whispers. 

“’ _Just_ ’?” Jaskier asks incredulously, peeking over Geralt’s shoulder, “It was going to eat me!”

“I don’t blame it.”

“What?” Jaskier asks in sharp offense and Geralt grits his teeth, turning to pin the younger with a glare. 

Jaskier raises his free hand in submission, shoulders rising up around his neck defensively. 

“Come on,” Geralt mutters and turns, not at all hindered by Jaskier’s hold on his armor.

“Why am I so appealing to wolves?” Jaskier mutters but follows quickly.

\--

“I promise you I’m not getting into these situations on-!” Jaskier gasps and grimaces as his injured leg fails him, “On purpose.”

“I’m carrying you,” Is all the warning Jaskier gets before he lets out a small sound of surprise, being picked up by the older man and held against the broad, leather-clad chest.

“Uh-” Jaskier breathes out softly, “Alright.”

“I wonder how you survived this long,” Geralt mutters as he carries the younger through the woods back to his camp.

“Hey, now, none of this started happening until after I met you.”

Geralt grunts and sets the younger onto a stump nearby the firepit he’d built earlier in the evening. 

“You’d make an enemy of anything that poses a danger to you,” Geralt says bitingly under his breath as he crouches in front of Jaskier and yanks the fabric out of the way to inspect the wound.

“Certainly the tree is at fault here,” Jaskier says mildly, trying to keep his voice steady as Geralt tends to the gash over his shin, “What with its sending roots out without consider how that may endanger the- Ah-”

Jaskier bites down hard on his lower lip, puffing his cheeks out to stop from crying out as Geralt rinses the wound, diluted blood seeping into the stocking crumpled around his ankle. 

“The tree couldn’t have predicted any idiots coming along and…” Geralt trails off with a sigh and stands, bent at the waist to look Jaskier in the eye, “It’s not deep, keep it clean and dry.”

“Alright,” Jaskier agrees quietly, shifting his leg when it stings under the assault of a light breeze, “Thanks.”

Geralt’s eyes narrow at the younger before he breathes in slowly, leans in closer, Jaskier’s eyes widening and the younger leaning back in fear until Geralt grabs the back of his neck and holds him in place. 

Geralt’s lips brush Jaskier’s forehead as he inhales, nose buried in Jaskier soft hair. 

“You smell ill,” Geralt murmurs, lingering in Jaskier’s space, his mouth grazing the heated skin of the younger, “Infection.”

“Oh,” Jaskier says hoarsely, “Well.”

“You’ll be fine,” Geralt says roughly and straightens up, taking a few steps back and trying to clear his head as he immediately moves to the fire pit, more aimlessly moving the kindling than actually working to start a fire.

Feeling Jaskier’s gaze on his back. 


End file.
